


[飘策]【Your Boyfriend】

by ac8637



Category: 7 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac8637/pseuds/ac8637





	[飘策]【Your Boyfriend】

发现我在AO3打括号的习惯跟Lof是反的（...）  
但大概不影响阅读，嗯。  
老林说她那个不是车的话只有一半，其实我这边不开车的话只有四分之一不到【喂

【Your Boyfriend】[下]

 

五

 

公子开明第一次这样吻他，是在处决了一个修罗国度的将士之后。  
称为处决也许并不准确，毕竟说到底不过是应龙师要借公子开明之手处理一个被他暗藏祸心的儿子们收买的暗探，而公子开明又恰好需要这场利益交换而已。  
让一个敌国埋藏的暗探死得像为本国尽忠的英雄，到底是仁慈还是讽刺，公子开明倒是没有想过。墨家的传承让他通晓利用他者的信念、利益、感情达到目的之法，却不会指导他应该如何处理这些方法带来的“逆风”。  
因此当那个暗探的“战友”举着刀冲向他喊着要为被他“谋害”的兄弟报仇的时候，公子开明的心情实在是有些复杂。魔族是感情丰富而激烈的一族，他们大多敢爱敢恨，直白而率性，只坚信自己亲身认定的人或事。摆事实讲道理加上好言相劝实在是很难动摇他们朴实直接的认知，真不知道当年祖师爷是怎么能在魔世找到继承人的，公子开明一边麻溜地擒住这傻到被卖了还赶着帮数钱的魔兵，一边在心里吐槽。  
他找来下属帮忙安抚处置这个傻了吧唧的魔兵，傻子在被拽着走远的途中还挣扎着朝他骂了一句，“你会遭报应的！”  
公子开明差点就直接笑出声，直想吐槽只有跟魔族死对头的秃驴们才讲究什么轮回报应，魔兵们私底下真该少看点魔界上次入侵人世时候传进来的话本。而他自己虽说并非不相信祖师爷的教诲，但既然选择了成为一国策君的道路，又怎会没有承受这些报应的觉悟。  
为了大局他可以牺牲任何“应该”被牺牲的存在，只要能维持魔界三足鼎立的平衡。  
但傻子魔兵眼里激烈的仇恨还是刺伤了他。  
伤口不大也不痛，因此直到他听到下属回报那个魔兵无论如何都无法接受策君对自己“战友”的无情而离开了的时候，他才发现自己原来有伤口。伤口存在的事实远比伤痛本身更深地刺痛了他。  
公子开明伏案批示了接下来一周内所有大小事项，寄望于繁重的工作能挤走这不该有的情绪。

 

六

 

带着纠缠不休的郁闷心情回到自己房间时他才惊觉，他不仅忘了把之前说好的要送回暗盟的情报整理汇总出来，还耽误鬼飘伶空等了自己一个白天。  
但鬼飘伶看上去倒是不太在乎被放鸽子的事，只是凑上来仔细看了看他的表情，稍微有点担忧似地问他，“小明，are you ok？”  
公子开明突然就懒得跟他解释这么多，径直凑上去用嘴对嘴的方式堵住了鬼飘伶接下来可能会有的，对自己脸色的独到描述。  
其实他们之前就有打着闹着就滚在了一起的经历，魔族激烈而开放，两个濒危物种撕咬舔舐彼此抚慰显得那么顺理成章。但接吻的经历倒是从未有过，毕竟他和鬼飘伶只是朋友，虽然胜弦主也说她和西经无缺只是知己好友。  
鬼飘伶知道他多少呢？他的墨家传承，他的释教身份，这些他小心隐藏着的秘密，鬼飘伶就算敏锐地有所察觉，还为此收集了不少魔界的流传，但到底也未曾真的深究。鬼飘伶只是在陪着他，帮助他，跟他打打闹闹地说笑。  
他甚至都不知道公子开明很喜欢很喜欢很喜欢他，见到他就很开心，十分开心，非常开心。才会每次见面都忍不住往他身上蹭，从他身上顺走他珍惜的水晶、刻意把他的糗事传得全魔世都知道来惹他追着自己到处跑。  
想到这公子开明突然有点莫名的愤懑，而在鬼飘伶面前他一向想说就说想做就做毫无形象包袱，于是干脆利落地选择咬了对方下唇一口。甜美的血腥味伴随着鬼飘伶吃痛的嘶声扩散开来。公子开明以为他会推开自己，有点恋恋不舍地吮吻起自己刻下的伤口。  
但他等来的却是一个勒得生疼的拥抱，和一个更缠绵的深吻。  
带着情欲意味的吻让公子开明有点沉迷，他几乎是失控地迎合着鬼飘伶贴上来的唇舌，全身发软的症状让他本来攥着鬼飘伶衣领的双手先是滑倒了肩上，随后变得只能虚靠着对方支撑自己。  
其实智者都无可避免的是一群控制狂，变数对于他们而已通常只是需要排除的麻烦，但公子开明却意外地发现，他非但不讨厌此刻的感觉，还从心底渴求就这么和对方一起，陷入到更深的地方。  
再回过神来的时候，他已经被鬼飘伶整个摁在床上。双方的衣物也在刚刚的纠缠中被扒的七七八八，而鬼飘伶修长白皙、冷玉一般的手指已经把他们的分身拢在一起。  
他们平时偶尔会这样互相发泄欲望，但当下公子开明想要的却不止如此。  
他仿佛用上了全身力气一般，伴随着快乐、不安、或者别的什么情绪带来的，无法遏制地颤抖握住了鬼飘伶想要进一步动作的手臂，然后用比日常打打闹闹时低半个八度，浸着情欲的声音断断续续地拼出了一句话，  
“不要，不够……你进来……”

 

七

 

鬼飘伶着实呆了几秒钟才理解对方表达的意思，随后又再次愣住了。  
他那晚的心境大致可以分为 “What’s wrong with him ?”、 “What’s wrong with him ??!!?”、 以及 “What’s the hell wrong with him ???!!!” 三个主要阶段，间或夹杂着各种花式懵逼。  
一直以来他依靠构筑在直觉和经验基础上的感知系统，总能把公子开明潜藏在不按常理出牌下的情绪猜个八九不离十，但那一次他是彻底死机了几秒。  
他其实清楚地知道公子开明想要他做什么。在他故乡那边的人族会把这种事称作have a relationship with someone，他们之中格外憎恨魔族的那类人似乎认为只要通过和信奉着的神做这件事，就能被带往天堂。  
公子开明又想带他到哪儿去呢？他眼前只有模模糊糊看不真切的猜想，不过也无所谓，反正不管是什么地方他都会陪公子开明去就是了。  
于是他顺着对方的意思俯下身去亲吻眼下线条舒展优美的身体，空闲的另一只手从微微颤抖着地脚踝缓慢向下抚摸，直到彻底分开了对方的双腿。  
那时候公子开明本来没什么血色的皮肤下就像有明火在烧，那种低温造成的烫伤从皮肤接触处一路延烧到了鬼飘伶记忆的深处。  
此刻熟悉的烧灼感被那双轻轻摩挲着他侧脸的手唤醒，让他的呼吸在那双手的所有者依然差强魔意的吻里慢慢紊乱。这个事实似乎是取悦了对方，他能通过相贴的双唇感受到公子开明淡淡地笑意。  
“Well，at least这回应该不会被咬了。”，  
鬼飘伶一边莫名有点不爽地想着，一边尝试着解开背后的束缚。但公子开明似乎成心不想让他顺意，技术毫无长进的啄吻过后，那仿佛跃动着火苗的指尖一点点解开了他的衣扣，微凉的唇舌沿着衣物敞开的路线一路向下，直到将早已起了反应的部位整个吞入口中。  
鬼飘伶被这湿热的感觉激得一颤，手一抖把身后的结扯得更死。他有点无法自控地把自己往前送，而公子开明这个明显没什么经验的倒也不躲，反而是手口并用的把鬼飘伶缠得更紧。  
他渐渐染上高温的手指和无意识地吞咽逼得鬼飘伶直恍惚，只能在公子开明偶尔顺不过气的停顿里分个神感叹今天自己和自己的手巾总有一边得被公子开明害死。  
在快要达到零界点的时候，鬼飘伶终于决定死道友不死贫道地用点蛮力睁开那条可怜的手巾，却在施力的瞬间感觉到束缚被自动解开了，也就因为他诧异迟疑的这一秒，他没来得及完全推开公子开明。  
黑暗里传来公子开明闷闷地咳嗽声，鬼飘伶只得顶着自己还半硬着的窘迫把公子开明拉到怀里，摸索着替他擦脸，  
“明，are you all right？”鬼飘伶不无尴尬地开口问他。

 

八

 

公子开明很不给面子的无视了他努力调节气氛的挣扎，囫囵咽下满口的膻味又贴上来亲他。鬼飘伶被他粘得没办法，只能单手扶着他后脑回应这个吻，另一只手还得稳着公子开明的腰避免他往后倒。他没法回避又有反应了的事实，只能寄希望于公子开明不要意识到磕着自己的部位是什么。  
这种奢望实在是不太现实的。  
他才放开被吻到缺氧的公子开明三秒让他喘了口气，就又被握住了分身抚慰。公子开明好像还挺嫌弃他配合不积极，整个魔压过来用刻意压低的、带着浓厚情欲地声音凑到他耳边催促：“阿飘阿飘，我想要阿飘，你帮帮我。“说完还恶意地咬了鬼飘伶的耳垂一口，又似乎对鬼飘伶整个身体一僵的反应十分满意的样子把伤口含进口中吸允起来。  
怎么就还是没逃过被咬的，鬼飘伶无奈地腹议，下次一定要记得先拿点东西把公子开明的嘴塞上，其实公子开明用来绑他的这条手巾就是个不错的选择。  
但他还是按照对方的意愿剥掉了造成障碍的衣物，都到了这个地步，想要的怎么可能只有公子开明。  
鬼飘伶引导着身上难得安分的魔打开双腿跨坐到他身上，一只手用了点技巧地挑逗着对方同样很兴奋的部位。公子开明的呼吸顿时又沉了几分，他顺从地含住了鬼飘伶递过来的手指，用舌尖绕着它们舔舐，下身也不自觉地蹭着鬼飘伶热烫的分身。  
他基本也只有在这种时候会有这么乖顺的样子，鬼飘伶突然就很想看看他。  
鬼飘伶抽出了已经被充分舔湿的手指，一边探下去给他做事前的润滑，一边停下了替他纾解的动作。  
他能感受到黑暗里公子开明询问的目光，他轻轻捏住了公子开明的下巴把他拉近了一点，用稍微带点喑哑的声音蛊惑到，  
“明，light the candle，我想看着你。“  
公子开明小幅度地挣扎了几下，像是不满这个提议，但鬼飘伶不屈不饶地摩挲他的侧脸又让他全身发热发烧的难受。  
他们就这么僵持了一会儿，随着公子开明小声地念叨的一句“鬼啊飘伶“，柔和的烛光重新回到了这个狭小的空间。  
公子开明纯黑色的发间还沾着白色的体液，原本苍白的脸上蕴开着情事带来的潮红，在烛火摇曳下显得异常的可口。  
鬼飘伶没忍住捏着他靠过去亲了一下，本来只是带着艳色的地方突然就红到像要滴下血来，这么甜的公子开明可真罕见，鬼飘伶觉得稍微有点能理解俏如来说的意境了。  
公子开明倒是不知道鬼飘伶的思绪能跟名字一样飘这么远。  
不上不下的处境着实让他有点焦躁，他干脆地挣开了鬼飘伶卡着他下巴的手，就着之前的润滑一点点地把对方的东西吞了进去。进到一半时剧烈的快感和痛觉带来的腰软就使他直接坠了下去，一下子埋得太深的刺激让他们双方都呻吟着喘息了起来。  
鬼飘伶用手沾着他的体液揉捏他胸前想让他放松点的时候，公子开明才回过神意识到刚刚他直接去了一次，还咬了一嘴自己的头发。  
这让他稍微有点恼羞成怒，鬼飘伶倒是想贴心地帮他把头发理理，但公子开明不配合地挣动注定了只能越理越乱。  
反正都这样了，鬼飘伶索性直接扯散了公子开明绑得还颇为精细的发冠。黑色河水流过鬼飘伶手心，微凉的触感反衬出眼下的火烫，让他再也不想克制地开始扶着公子开明的腰进出。  
刚释放过的公子开明身体还足够的敏感，鬼飘伶身上那些繁复地衣料饰品不断在他胸前擦来擦去的感觉加重了身下的刺激，他靠在鬼飘零身上止不住地呻吟喘息，双手紧紧环抱着对方，声音像浸在糖水里又甜又潮湿。  
在他觉得要再次达到临界线的时候，鬼飘伶侧过头来吻了他，带着他一起陷入了持续的高潮里。

 

九

 

记忆重新延续的时候公子开明不无挫败地意识到自己刚刚累到直接在快感和满足感的螺旋里昏睡了过去，但一睁开眼看到的就是在帮自己捏好背角的鬼飘伶还是让他很开心。  
红烛的光已经逐渐昏暗，鬼飘伶大约是没注意到他醒了，回过身就要走开。  
他一急直接伸手拽住了鬼飘伶的衣角，把对方拽得直接坐在了他床边。  
“明，what’s up again?“，鬼飘伶今晚早给他磨得没了脾气，索性坐在床边扣住了那只拉他的手。  
“都这么晚了阿飘你还要去哪……“公子开明闷声闷气地问道，就着十指相扣的姿势用力地捏了捏鬼飘伶的手。  
饶是已经被甜了一晚的鬼飘伶也没想到他能问得这么孩子气，实在耐不住带着七分怜爱和三分调戏俯身过去亲了亲公子开明的前额，  
“我哪儿也不去，把灯吹了就来陪你睡了。“  
公子开明对这哄小孩似的做法显然十分不满，强撑着睡意吐槽他，“靠阿飘你有没有搞错，我都几百岁的魔了你把我当小孩哄？？！“  
鬼飘伶心情很好地决定今晚再哄他最后一次，  
“明，as your boyfriend，我觉得你该称呼这个叫晚安吻。“

 

Fin

 

*注：出自是北周·庾信的诗，《和咏舞》。


End file.
